Firefly (Arkhamverse)
Firefly, also known as Garfield Lynns, is a Pyromaniac, as well as one of the many antagonists in the video game Batman: Arkham Origins. History Past Garfield began as a petty criminal but soon graduated to major crimes as a terrorist centering around arson, torching huge parts of Gotham City in the process. But his fires soon raged out of control, leaving him horribly scarred by one of his own blazes. His body is almost covered with burns which made him wear a full-body flame-retardant suit when his out pursuing his criminal interests between bouts of incarnation in Blackgate. Attack on Gotham's Bridge Firefly is one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask, who was later revealed to be the Joker, to kill Batman for $50 million. He is first seen at the assassins' meeting in the Royal Hotel along with Bane and the Electrocutioner, where the client is revealed to be the Clown Prince of Crime himself. After the meeting, he flies off to the Gotham Pioneers Bridge, where he sets up 4 bombs. Later, after Batman discovers Bane knows his secret identity, he intercepts a broadcast from the GCPD about Firefly saying that he'll detonate the bombs if anyone but Batman approaches the bridge. According to one of Firefly's henchmen in a conversation with SWAT Division leader Howard Branden when he was held hostage, Firefly packed the bridge with enough explosives to have the resulting explosion be heard throughout at least Gotham City, if not the entire eastern seaboard region of the United States. Knowing that Firefly's bombs will put innocents in danger, Batman goes to the bridge. He disables three of the bombs, one in the Boiler Room, one in the Train Station and one in the South Pillar. Afterwards, he confronts Firefly, and informs him that the Joker's been captured, and thus he has no purpose to continue in pursuing the bounty. However, Firefly admits that he doesn't really care about the money and only wanted to pursue it to get the chance to cause arson-related destruction to anything he can get his hands on including Batman. Defeat at the Bridge During their battle, Firefly finds the detonator when his flamethrower was knocked over one of the destroyed cars and proceeded to taunt Batman with the latter being "a bat that can't fly" but discovers that the final bomb does not go off, as the GCPD bomb squad managed to get the bomb before Batman. Enraged, Firefly chased Batman to the other side of the bridge as they continue to fight. As Firefly tries to retreat after unleashing a series of explosions near Batman, Batman latches on with his Batclaw, causing them to crash-land on a support of the bridge, where he destroys Firefly's jetpack and subdues him, leaving him hanging from the bridge's support for Captain James Gordon and his officers to capture. Arkham Asylum In a bathroom cabinet within the Island's Medical Facility in the Patient Observation Room, Batman can find a newspaper featuring Firefly nearby his flame-throwing backpack and nozzle. Scanning this will unlock his character bio. Working with Black Mask In Batman: Arkham Unhinged, it is revealed that Firefly is secretly operating with Black Mask in his own newly-formed gang and assisted him with his first (and successful) breakout attempt from Arkham City. However, during the escape, Firefly was left behind by the gang and disappeared. Arkham Knight Firefly will appear in the upcoming game "Arkham Knight". Quotes *"Scream for me!" *"This time for Africa." *"You're gonna love this." *"Gotham's gonna burn!" *"I want to see on the look of the cops' faces when I blow this bridge into Christmas future!" *"Don't hate me, Batman. I just want to melt your face." *"Get 'em boys!" *"Any last words, Batman?" *"Finish him off!" *"So, Batman. This is how it ends?" *"Save some for me, boys!" *"Fully fueld and ready to melt you down." *"Juicy!" *"Woo! This is gonna be fun!" *"You say lip balm, I say NAPALM!" *"You say arsonist, I say...arsonISTE!" *"Oooh. GOD, I'm good." *"What's this? Bat spit?" *"YeeeUK!" *"Oh, yeah." *"C'mon, baby." *"Kerosene. Know what I mean?" *"MELTDOWN!" *"Geeross!" *"Make. FIRE!" *"A bat that can't fly. Too bad." *"Who's having a blast? You are! In the face!" *"Stop, drop and ROCK N' ROLL!" *"Melting! His MEELTINGG!" *"Who's in the Christmas spirit, huh?" *"Woo! I think I just broke a sweat!" *"Awww, look at that. Poor little bat got his wings clipped." *"Gotham's gonna BURN! And with you outta the way, there's no one left to stop me!" *"Weeeell, it looks like this is goodbye!" *"Fire is pure, Batman. Pain is purifying!" Gallery Batman: Arkham Origins Firefly 5_n.jpg Firefly 147_1472928244_n.jpg Firefly 147_1472928244_o.jpg Firefly 147_1472928244_p.jpg Firefly_625822614116901_2066858451_n.jpg Firefly76585.jpg Batman: Arkham Knight Firefly_in_Batman_Arkham_Knight_Gotham_is_mine_trailer_2.jpg 11539010_859047400852291_2591178247934970445_o.jpg 11698846_859047374185627_3389422212606964333_o.jpg Category:Terrorists Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Bosses Category:Bombers Category:Henchmen Category:Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Vandals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyers Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Scarred Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Leader Category:Gadgeteers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Male Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Arkhamverse Villains